


In the Gardens Once More

by being_alive



Series: Tybalt, Tybalt [11]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, Montague!Reader, POV Second Person, but like...continuity, i suppose that technically the reader isn't a montague anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Mercutio," Tybalt says in greeting to Mercutio before addressing you by the name he still calls you even though as his wife you're actually a Capulet now, "Montague.""Good afternoon, Tybalt," Mercutio says in reply, watching as Tybalt takes the seat next to you on the bench formerly occupied by Mercutio, before continuing, "I was just leaving.""I'm not going to stop you," Tybalt says, wryly, his lips twitching upwards.





	In the Gardens Once More

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I'm actually happy with the title.

"Good afternoon," someone says from beside you.

"Good afternoon to you too," you reply, glancing over at the owner of the voice standing beside you. She's short and red-haired, and wearing one of the signature Capulet-red dresses, much like the one you're currently wearing.

"Mercutio is here to see you," the Capulet girl tells you.

"Where is he?" You ask, putting the book back on the shelf. The Capulet girl thinks for a moment before answering, "I think he said he was in the gardens."

You nod, trying to remember the girl's name so that you can thank her properly. Before you married Tybalt, you had never really needed to know the name of each and every Capulet, just basic things like who pulled hair in fights and who the biters were. You suppose you still don't necessarily need to learn the name of every single Capulet, but you feel like it's only right that you should.

"Thank you, Rosa," you tell her at last, hoping you got her name right. Judging by the fact that she simply smiles and nods, you did.

"It's no problem at all," she replies and then turns and walks out of the library, leaving you alone. With a final glance back at the books on the shelf, you too turn and walk out of the library. As you walk, you find yourself wondering what exactly Mercutio would want to talk with you about. Knowing him, it could be anything really, but you have a feeling that it'll be about what happened between you and he that one night when you were both lonely and desperate.

The walk to the gardens from the library is shorter than you and the butterflies in your stomach would like, and before long you're walking out into the bright sunlight and the pleasantly sweet smell of flowers. As soon as you step out of the doors, you can see him, unmistakable with his wild hair and long purple jacket, staring up at a plant that has to be at least two heads taller than he is. You sigh and then walk forwards, until you're standing next to him.

"My God. Must everything be red around here?" Mercutio asks, turning his gaze from the large flowering bush in front of him to you. It's the first time you've seen him since your wedding to Tybalt, and the first time you've been this close to him since the night you spent together.

"It's all part of the Capulet aesthetic," you reply, crossing your arms as your eyes meet his hazel ones.

"Speaking of the Capulet aesthetic, where might your husband be?" Mercutio asks, offering you his arm. You uncross your arms before accepting and replying, "Juliette invited him over for lunch. How come?"

"I was hoping you and I would be able to speak alone," Mercutio says in return. You look at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity as the two of you begin walking around the garden, and ask, "And speak about what?"

"I know we agreed to never speak of it, but...About what happened between us," Mercutio begins before trailing off.

"What happened between us probably should never have happened," you say after a moment, hoping you don't sound too harsh.

"Oh, I agree," Mercutio says in return and relief washes over you at the fact that he feels the same way you do, before he continues, "But I don't regret it. Do you?"

"No," you reply after a moment of thought. In truth, you're almost glad it happened because of the fact that it proved to you exactly where your feelings lay and still lie, despite how much you'd tried to convince yourself that they didn't. With Tybalt.

"Good. I don't regret it either," Mercutio says in return. The two of you are silent for a few moments, simply strolling through the overabundance of red flowers, arm in arm, before Mercutio asks, "So, what _is_ it like being married to Tybalt?"

"Things are good. Better than I thought they'd be," you answer, honestly, because while you'd hoped everything would be good, you weren't quite sure if they really would be. But now, now that more time has passed, you know where things stand and how you feel about Tybalt.

Mercutio nods and then asks, far too casually, "You know I have to ask you this. How big is he?" You stare at him incredulously, knowing exactly what he's insinuating. He looks at you and laughs before asking, "Well?"

With a sigh, you unlink your arm from his and hold your hands out in front of you and hold them some distance apart before moving them even farther apart.

"Damn," Mercutio says, looking down at your hands appreciatively. "I now understand why you married him."

"Speaking of marriage," you begin, eager to change the subject, "Do you know if you'll be expected to get married as well, Mercutio?"

"Oh, probably," he says, taking a seat on a nearby bench with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "That's precisely why I've been avoiding my uncle."

You open your mouth to say something at the brief flash of pain that crosses his face before he continues, "Well, avoiding him more than normal. I don't particularly want to get married, and not to mention there's the very slight issue of me still being in love with Roméo."

"Oh, Mercutio," you say, sitting down next to him on the bench. He rests his head on your shoulder with a deep sigh as you say, "I'm so sorry."

Because you are, because while you're not sure who used the other the most during that one night, you do know that only you have gotten what you wanted and who you wanted.

"It's fine," he says, even though you know it's not, "I'll be fine. I've loved and lost before and I've gotten over it each time."

"I wish things could be different for you, for your sake," you say. Mercutio hums in agreement before saying, "I do too. Believe me, I do too."

The two of you stay like that, sitting together with his head resting on your shoulder for you don't know how long, but eventually Mercutio pulls away and stands up.

"I should be going. I promised Benvolio I'd help him talk to Lady Montague about this whole marriage thing," he says while stretching. You nod and reply, "Tell him I said good luck."

Mercutio laughs and says, "I will."

"See you around?" You ask, because he is your friend after all, and you don't want that you to change just because of a bad decision the two of you made and because you're married to a Capulet now.

"Of course," Mercutio says, smiling, and just as he's turning to leave, you see Tybalt walk into the gardens. You try and fail to keep yourself from smiling at the sight of him.

"Mercutio," Tybalt says in greeting to Mercutio before addressing you by the name he still calls you even though as his wife you're actually a Capulet now, "Montague."

"Good afternoon, Tybalt," Mercutio says in reply, watching as Tybalt takes the seat next to you on the bench formerly occupied by Mercutio, before continuing, "I was just leaving."

"I'm not going to stop you," Tybalt says, wryly, his lips twitching upwards.

Mercutio nods and says, "Oh, and Tybalt? You do anything to hurt her, and I'll hurt you."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Tybalt says, exchanging a glance with you. There's an unspoken 'anymore' at the end of his statement, because the both of you know he already has, even if Mercutio doesn't.

"Good," Mercutio says simply, and then leaves. Tybalt looks at you and you look at him, wondering if you'll ever stop being struck by his beauty. You hope not, you think, looking at the long, dark waves of his hair, the dark eyes framed by eyelashes longer than your own, the soft sharpness of his cheekbones, the shape of his lips, which also happens to be better than your own, and everything else about him and more.

"What was he doing here?" Tybalt asks, glancing in the direction Mercutio left.

"He just wanted to talk," you reply, wondering if you should tell him about what happened in the night you spent with Mercutio.

"About what?" Tybalt asks, a slight tinge of curiosity in his voice. No more secrets, you decide then, because if he can tell you of his love for Juliette, you can tell him this. You sigh and tentatively begin, "Do you remember when you and I went a while without seeing each other?"

You know that's not entirely what happened, but it's the gentlest way you can think of to phrase it. Tybalt laughs without much humor and replies, "How could I ever forget? But what does that have to do with Mercutio?"

You look away from him as you reply, "Because he and I fucked during that time, and he wanted to make sure that it meant nothing to either of us."

Tybalt is silent for a long time and when you look back at him, you find him looking away from you.

"Does it?" He finally asks, his voice oddly pitched.

"Of course, Tybalt," you reply, honestly, reaching out and touching the top of his hand, feeling the scarring on his knuckles with your fingertips before laying your hand flat. Tybalt nods, still looking away from you as he asks, "Why Mercutio, of all people?" 

"He'd offered his services before, and I was desperate and lonely, since I believed that you and I were never going to be together again," you answer, images from that night replaying deep in your mind, of Mercutio on top of you and between your legs and how much you wished he was Tybalt.

"I don't see any reason why something like that would happen again, but I need to know that if we do, you won't turn to him," Tybalt says, glancing at you and then away again, this time towards the ground. You want to glare at him, because the only reason you even went to Mercutio in the first place was because you felt you would never be able to have the hot-headed Capulet currently sitting to the left of you, but your gaze softens when you see the expression on his face. 

On his face, you can see an emotion you never thought you'd see involved with Tybalt at all. Insecurity. You've seen him express anger, lust, nervousness, self-loathing, and annoyance, among countless other emotions, but never insecurity. You remove your hand from his and reach out and up, until your hand is resting on his cheek as you say, softly but honestly, "I promise you that I won't. I love you, Tybalt, not him and not anyone else in Verona or anyone outside of Verona."

"You love me," he says as if he can't quite believe what he's hearing, finally looking back towards you. The look on his face is one of pure surprise, and you wonder just why he's so surprised to hear this.

"I love you," you repeat, moving your other hand to rest on the other side of his face as you stare into his dark eyes. A small smile spreads across his lips as he replies, "I love you too."

You lean in then and press your lips to his in what's possibly the most gentle kiss you've ever shared with him. So many things have changed since the first time you and he were here, in the gardens that one fateful night, and despite all the the less than good things you and he went through to get to this moment, you don't think you'd change a single one of them even if you had the chance to.

You and he stay like that for who even knows how long before pulling away from one another. You let your hands fall to rest in your lap as you and he simply look at one another for several moments before you ask, "How did lunch with Juliette go?"

"It went well," Tybalt replies simply and then adds with an unreadable expression on his face, "She told me that she and Roméo are thinking of having children sometime in the near future."

"So soon?" You ask, surprised. Though you suppose it does make sense that they're considering children so soon, especially with how quickly they got married as well. Tybalt nods in reply before asking, "Would you ever want to have children?"

"Perhaps some day. I just want to enjoy being married to you for now, so I'm not in any sort of hurry," you answer. In truth, you hadn't ever really given much thought to having children, but now that you think about it, you especially like the idea of daughters, tiny girls in red dresses that follow Tybalt around and call him 'Papa'. But then again, sons wouldn't be bad either, sons he could teach to fence and to fight. 

Worry passes over you then because considering how often you and Tybalt fuck, it might be sooner rather than later that you and he have children. You'll just get to that when you get to that, you think to yourself, shrugging the worry away.

"What about you?" You ask, wondering what he has to say on the matter of children. Tybalt thinks for a moment before replying, "I feel the same way. I think I would like to have children someday, but I'm not in a hurry either."

You nod in response and then rest your head on his shoulder as the two of you sit together in a comfortable silence. After a while, you break the silence to ask, "Do you ever stop and think of how much everything has changed since you first came across me in the gardens that night?"

"All the time," Tybalt replies before asking, "You never have told me what you were really doing there in the first place."

You look at him in surprise. It's been so long since that night and he hadn't even mentioned anything about this until now, so you had been beginning to think that he had actually believed what you'd told him, about you being there because you'd heard word of 'the prowess of Tybalt of the Capulets'. You snort at the memory and then reply, "Roméo had actually asked me to deliver a letter he'd written for Juliette."

"I see," Tybalt replies, expression unreadable before suddenly chuckling. You look at him, eyebrows raised in curiosity. He sees the expression on your face and says, "I suppose we ought to thank Roméo for getting us into this entire mess, then."

"I suppose we could thank the tree you fucked me against, if you'd rather. It's a shame there's no way to know which tree it was, though," you say, unbothered by him referring to your relationship with him as a mess because that's exactly what it is, looking around at all the trees around you, trying to find even a single thing that looks familiar.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to fuck you against each one to make up for it," Tybalt says, far too casually, and presses his lips to yours. His lips are soft and warm against yours, so much so that you're almost reluctant to pull away and stand up, with almost being the key word.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" You ask, standing with your hands on your hips, looking down at Tybalt. A smile passes across his face as Tybalt stands up as well and then the two of you are walking farther and farther into the woods, too rushed to appear casual and too casual to appear rushed.

Once you judge the distance to be far enough from the building to be safe, you stop and Tybalt does as well. With a smile on your face, you turn to him, grabbing handfuls of the front of his red shirt and pulling him down to your height to press your lips to his in a kiss that's all heat, a near violent clash of lips and teeth and tongue. You release your grip on his shirt in order to move your hands to his hair, tangling your fingers in the dark strands, as his own hands move to rest on your hips before moving lower, down your thighs. You silently curse the skirt of the dress you're wearing for being so long and horribly practical and not good at all for wandering hands to slip under and find yourself missing the dress you were wearing the first time, with its short, jagged skirt. 

All thoughts of dresses are cast out of your mind as Tybalt grabs your skirt in both hands and yanks it up, all the way from where it falls around your calves to around your waist, baring your legs and your underthings. You smile against Tybalt's lips as his hands move to the top of your underthings and then he's pulling them down your legs, leaving you bare. You step out of them once they're far enough down and then kick them away with one booted foot. You disentangle your hands from his hair as he begins to pull away from you. Your skirt falls back down and you sigh in exasperation before asking, "May I borrow your knife, Tybalt?"

He raises his eyebrows at you but complies, unsheathing the knife and handing it to you. You take the knife in one hand and the skirt of your dress in one hand and carefully but quickly begin cutting through the fabric, not caring that you're ruining the dress because all you care about is shortening the damn skirt to a more accessible length. You smile in triumph as red fabric falls away from your dress, leaving you with a skirt that is now well above your knees. You offer Tybalt the knife back, noticing the way his gaze trails over and lingers on your newly exposed skin. 

"Just toss it away somewhere," he tells you before stepping closer to you. You do so and then step backwards as well, until your back hits a tree. Tybalt drops to his knees in front of you, looking up at you with lust clear in his eyes. 

"May I?" He asks, resting his hands on your thighs, his voice thick with desire. You nod in response, not trusting your voice as heat grows inside of you and a slickness grows between your legs. Tybalt presses a kiss to one of your thighs and then the other before moving in closer to you, ducking underneath your shortened skirt as his hands move around to grip the backs of you thighs. You wait in anticipation and then his mouth is on you. 

A gasp flies past your lips at the feeling and you angle your hips against his mouth to give him better access. He licks and sucks at you like a starving man, one hand moving from the back of your thigh to your sex and to your clit, circling it with his fingers while he fucks you with his tongue. A long, loud moan escapes from you as you lean back even more against the tree, tangling your fingers in his hair as he licks and rubs you to your peak. You come against his mouth with an even louder moan than before, gripping his hair so tightly that there's no way it doesn't hurt. After your orgasm subsides, you let your hands fall free from his hair and he sits back on his heels.

"I want you," Tybalt says, his voice colored with neediness as he looks up at you, breathing heavily.

"Then have me," you reply, a smile spreading across your face. He stands up and your eyes fall to the bulge in the front of his pants, the red material stretched tight across his cock. You reach out and untuck his shirt from the waist of his pants and then undo what's holding him back from you. As soon as you get his pants undone and pulled slightly down, his cock springs free, hard and flushed, just as long and thick as you remember. You wrap your hand around him and stroke him twice before pulling away again. He groans in a mix of pleasure and disappointment before saying, "Wrap your legs around me."

You do so with his help, pinned between his body and the tree, wrapping one arm around his neck and guiding his cock into your with the hand of your other. You and he moan at nearly the same time at the feeling of him finally being inside of you, filling you completely in a way that no other man has.

You're still sensitive from your previous orgasm, so you know it won't take you long to reach a second peak as he fucks you. From the desperation with which he fucks you, you doubt it'll be long before he comes either. You wrap your other arm around his neck as well, clinging to him as the pleasure inside of you grows and grows and grows until you reach your tipping point for the second time this afternoon. Tybalt buries his face in the crook of your neck as he too reaches his tipping point, coming inside of you with a muffled groan of your name. After both your orgasm and his subside, you both separate. 

You lean back against the tree for a moment to steady yourself, mentally comparing this time to the first. The first time in the gardens definitely had its perks, but you think this time was better, simply because of the certainty involved, the certainty that you are going to get to see Tybalt again, because now you and he are married. It's also better because than the first time because this time, he had said _your name_ while reaching completion, not Juliette's, and not anyone else's. 

As Tybalt is tucking himself back into his pants and fixing his shirt, you find your underthings and pull them back on and pick up the part of your skirt you'd cut off.

"So, how will we know that we've crossed off this tree from the list?" You ask in curiosity, looking at Tybalt, who is currently looking around for his knife.

"By carving a mark into it," he says, finding the knife before bending over and picking the knife up. You look over at him, appreciating the view before he straightens up and walks over to the tree. He carves an X on the tree and then re-sheathes his knife at his hip. You nod in approval before looking down at the fabric you'd cut off of your skirt, smiling sheepishly as you say, "Hopefully we won't run into Lady Capulet on the way back in. I very much doubt she'd approve of my fashion modifications."

Tybalt gives you a long, slow look, starting from your face all the way down to your feet and then back up before replying, "I personally think the dress looks better this way. It's much more flattering now."

"Of course you think so," you say with a laugh before kissing him on the cheek. He offers you his arm and you accept and then the two of you turn, walking out of the gardens together, arm in arm. Perhaps meeting him in the gardens that one night was one of the happiest accidents you've ever had, you think to yourself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad to announce this, but this is the final part in the series, or at least the final one written in 'your' point of view. There are still two parts remaining in Tybalt's POV, though, so this series isn't quite finished yet!


End file.
